Amara Butler
Amara, a character in The Freshman and The Sophomore series, was a student at Hartfeld. She was formerly a drummer of a girl punk band called "The Gutter Kittens". She graduated in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 14. She is first seen in The Freshman, Book 3, Chapter 3. Appearance Amara has long black hair in marley twists, dark skin and brown eyes. She wears a black, studded jacket over a "Most Wanted" T-shirt. She has a stud piercing on her nose and wears purple lipstick. Personality Despite her band-mates' judgmental personalities, Amara seems to be a bit more level headed. She also seems to be more open, as shown when she revealed her feelings for Darren. Chapters The Freshman Book 3 * Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 8: Misadventures in Babysitting (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Karma Chameleon * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Chapter 12: Get What You Give * Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It (Off-Screen) Book 2 * Chapter 3: Independent Woman * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: A Head Full of Dreams (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Bad Blood * Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do (Mentioned) The Senior The Senior * Chapter 3: Atomic Punk * Chapter 4: Mr. Blue Sky * Chapter 9: Rebel Rebel * Chapter 15: Changes (Determinant) Relationships Rachel & Natasha Natasha, Rachel and Amara are band-mates in The Freshman. They get along somewhat well but as Amara starts to develop feelings for football-hero Darren, Natasha and Rachel are very displeased about this because both think that they don't fit together. They're unaware that Darren actually likes punk music. Eventually, when Natasha threatens Kaitlyn to kick her out of the band, Amara confesses that she doesn't like the person that Natasha has become. She goes on to say that if she really does kick Kaitlyn out of the band, she will leave as well. Rachel is initially torn between Natasha and Amara, but decides to follow Natasha. In The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 1, it is confirmed by Rachel that the band doesn't exist anymore after Natasha's departure. Amara and Rachel form a new band with Kaitlyn. Darren Darren meets Amara at her band's gig. Your character can help him and Amara get together. Your Character Unlike her band mates, Amara is polite towards your character and apologizes to her on behalf of Natasha and Rachel. Amara also confides in Your Character about her feelings towards Darren. Trivia * Her shirt says Most Wanted. It is a reference to one of the Choices series, Most Wanted. * In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 14, she received a Bachelor degree in Fine Arts and graduated with a major in music. ** Her last name was also revealed to be Butler. * As of The Junior series, she has left the USA to go to London and study music at the Guildhall School of Music and Drama. * The name Amara is of Indian, African, Latin, Greek and German origin, which means: Unfanding (Greek); beloved, imperishable (Latin); eternal (German); grace, mercy, kindness (African); everlasting, undying, immortal (Indian). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Students Category:Musicians Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid